The Perfect Picture
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: Saige's eyes widened. She could hardly speak. She had never gone riding all alone, in case something happened. Even now Georgia was her horse, Mimi had started accompanying her on short rides and Luis usually rode with her and Gabi. "Really?" was all she could whisper. "Is she sure?" Saige


**Disclaimer: **I do not own American Girl, Saige, Luis, Gabi, Tessa, Dylan, or anything else of any concern.

So this is my first story to have completely no romance or even a boy! It's all friendship and horses and stuff! It's Saige (just finished Book 2 an hour ago!)! So Gabi comes riding so I had her be in if, but she'd not my favorite of the girls. I like Dylan and Tessa the best actually!

* * *

Saige Copeland hopped off the bus and skipped into the ranchita. She loved getting off the bus to see the beautiful house. Still, it was a bit lonely, opening the door by herself with no Mimi. Mimi was visiting the rehab Center today, for a quick check on her healing and to visit her new friends there. Saige wished Gabi could have come.

After seeing Carmen in the garden, though, it wasn't too lonely. Saige dropped her backpack by the from door and hurried out to the garden, her braided hair flying. For a day so close to November, it was quite warm outside.

"Saige!" Carmen exclaimed, stopping gardening immediately. "Lovely! Is Gabi not coming today?"

Saige shook her head. Carmen seemed to know Saige was disappointed about this, because she smiled and said, "That's okay. I have a little surprise for you. Or Luis does. Or Mimi does, really. Go ask Luis, though. I don't feel like I ought to tell you. He's just outside, grooming Frida."

"Is he going to ride with me anyway?" Saige asked hopefully. She knew Luis didn't always have a lot of time to do things, so she was very grateful when he did take the time.

Car men's eyes sparkled. "Just go see," she said.

Saige nodded, giggling excitedly, and ran out the little gate in the garden to the main back area. She stopped running when she entered the paddock, though, so she didn't spook the horses.

"Ah, Saige!" Luis was smiling, looking strangely proud and excited. "Mimi seems to feel you're mature enough - and I quite agree, definitely - to go for a ride on your own horse by yourself."

Saige's eyes widened. She could hardly speak. She had never gone riding all alone, in case something happened. Even now Georgia was her horse, Mimi had started accompanying her on short rides and Luis usually rode with her and Gabi. "Really?" was all she could whisper. "Is she sure?"

Luis laughed. "Of course she is," he said. "It's not that big of a deal, Saige. You're certainly a good enough rider, and Georgia is yours."

Saige nodded almost unconsciously. "Thank you!" she breathed. "I mean, thank Mimi! But where will I go? I've never gone riding alone!"

Luis grinned and patted Georgia, who had just trotted up. "Wherever you want," he said. "Just go riding on the bosque. You'll be fine. Do you want to?"

Saige considered it. But yes, it definitely sounded amazing to go riding all by herself. That didn't mean she didn't want Gabi to come soon, but she was slightly proud Mimi trusted her, and excited to go on the trail herself. "Yes, yes I do!" Saige exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Before Luis could say anything, she calmly began grooming Georgia. In a flat ten minutes, she was swinging up into the saddle. Knowing to be calm by horses, she said, "Thank you so much, Luis. And thanks to Mimi!"

Then she started riding towards the bosque. Soon, she was cantering along the beautiful trail. Georgia just behaved so wonderfully now. A deer popped into appearance once, but Saige just halted her and they waited patiently. Then, they were off again. Saige loved walking, too, and looking at the trees and the birds, so peaceful. It gave her a wonderful idea for a new painting. She could capture the birds and the trees and Georgia, too.

Suddenly, there was the sound of another horse behind Georgia and Saige. Saige glanced around carefully, and smiled when she saw it was Gabi.

As her friend, and Picasso, walked up next to her, Saige asked, "How could you come? I thought your mom needed help with unpacking more?"

"She said I could go," Gabi said. "Then she drove me here. Luis told me you came riding by yourself! He said I could follow you! I can't believe he trusted me, but I guess Picasso is so familiar with the bosque it's no big deal."

"And you're a good rider," Saige said, giggling even though it wasn't exactly funny. "I'm glad you came. It's cool to be here alone, but nicer with someone."

Gabi grinned. "Thanks," she said. "Now lets canter! I want to see how far we can go! Then we can stop and let the horses rest while we think of things to do for art class."

As they took off, Saige thought how wonderful it was to be able to say that. She pictured the following day, when she and Tessa, Gabi, and Dylan, her best friends, would all get to do what they'd been fighting for for so long. She couldn't help but smiled just a little more.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!

I know it was kinda pointless and just all happy and everything. Did you notice it was a slight continuation of Saige's books, with Mimi starting to ride and the art program taking effect? Well, it was.

Yeah... Again, I hoped you liked it! I think it's the first story about Saige!

Linley =)

PS: I guess the perfect picture" is the one Saige is imagining as she rides? The name just came to me!


End file.
